


Make Me Feel Special

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [19]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Commitment, Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock learns why McCoy won't marry him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's more than McCoy's failed marriages that makes McCoy reluctant to marry again.

“Want to play being married?” Spock teased.

“If I did that, I’d go out and cheat on you!”

“Is that the problem, Leonard? Is that why you will not marry me?”

“Marriage spoils a relationship. I’ve seen it before. A middle-aged couple back home had lived together happily for years, then decided to get married. That broke them up. I don’t want that to happen to us. I can’t lose you.”

“Oh, Leonard, you will never lose me. Sometime you might wish you could, but you cannot.”

“Make me feel special!” McCoy growled. Then he added softly, “You always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
